nicholai_the_witchright_witchfandomcom-20200214-history
Sport Star Seeing Stars
Sport Star Seeing Stars 'is the second episode of series one of Nicholai, The Witchright Witch. 'Summary: Nicholai's making eggs for two. His dad appears with green winds with grocery bags. Nicholai then burned the eggs and then threw the pan in a pile of other pans with burned-up eggs. Then dad winded the groceries to the fridge. Nicholai then used magic sparkles to conjour a breakfast for two. Allen then gets angry and zaps the food away. "Remember, no magic!" Nicholai asked "Even for breakfast?" Then Allen rolled his eyes. Walked outside and waved his hand. A rain of syrup went onto Nicholai and Nicholai said: "Well. This is a sticky situation." Quint walks down the hallway and bumps into Dilf . Quint then apologizes. But Dilf says "Quint, if you need to go to the bathroom, wet yourself like you always do." Nicholai was at the end of the hallway behind them. Nicholai zapped at Dilf and Dilf's pants started to create a peeing stain. Then Dilf felt embarassed and ran away. Quint was confused, but then he just walked along. Nicholai went to his locker where Quint was waiting for him. He waved two tickets. "Hey Nic! Wanna come to the Soccer Cup with me? I would of asked Savanna, but she's helping the vice principal for 'community service'." Nicholai wasn't a big fan of soccer, but his best friend loved it, so he thought he should love soccer too. Nicholai accepted and Quint went to class. Nicholai's hand was then stuck to his locker. "The syrup's still sticky!" Mary was in her office cleaning with Savanna. They both were orginizing bookshelfs and her desk. Then Savanna noticed a weird wand (aka Spellbound). "Hey, what's that?" Mary then grabbed Spellbound and said it was just for decoration. Savanna grabbed it and waved it around. And then when she dropped it, the orb broked. Savanna's jaw dropped. Then the orb and wand magically formed again and went back up to the desk. Mary then zapped Savanna into a sleeping spell and Savanna fell back onto the floor. At The Soccer Cup, Quint's trying to get someone to give him a corndog. Then Nicholai zapped onto the floor and picked up a plate of two hot golden corn dogs. "I got this from the other food vender on my side." Quint was looking at Nicholai strange, but he just took one of the corn dogs and took a bite. Redgin Footstriker then sat out of the Round Two of the Soccer Cup. The first round was Redgin Footstriker's team won. "Man! I wanted to see Redgin play." Quint said with disappointment. Nicholai then circled his finger and a turquiose spark on his finger. Then player #6 tells the coach he wants Redgin to player instead of himself. Nicholai smiles and Quint's expression changes into a cheerful emotion. But during the round, a soccer player kicked the ball so hard, the ball went directly at Redgin's head and he got knocked out. Redgin Footstriker is 'Use of Magic Spells:' *''Past Soccer Game Flashback Spell'' '' Give him some memories of his soccer games that he lacks'' '' Make him get his soccer game flashbacks'' *''Doctor Nesia's Homemade Regain Spell (Works till 1 hour)'' '' His Amnesia's Temporary! Give back his memories''